


Life in Our Hands

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, hug meme, short fic, weird families bonding weirdly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: “Where’s Big Brother Dickie? Isn’t all this snuggly-shithisjob description?”For thepromptscouch- and sleep-cuddling.





	Life in Our Hands

“Shit,” says Jason. “I mean—  _shit_.”

“I know,” hisses Tim, followed by, “and  _shush_ , please!”

Jason steps away from the door, closer to the couch. He murmurs, “How in hell did this actually happen?”

“You’ve got me,” the babybird says, quiet. He’s pale-faced, and not just in the usual sun-deprived way, either. He seems to be taking care to not move his mouth too much when he talks, and his posture is stiff and painful-looking. “I was just sitting here— and then he— he —”

“I can see that,” Jason says. Bending over to get a closer look at their little assassin baby, where he’s smushed and snoring against Tim’s shoulder. He’s pouting, even in his sleep, and one of his hands is clutched roughly to Tim’s shirt. 

“I would have left an hour ago,” Tim whispers, wide-eyed. “But if I move I’m pretty sure he’s going to wake up and kill me.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“ _Thanks._ ”

“Where’s Big Brother Dickie? Isn’t all this snuggly-shit  _his_ job description?”

“He’s in Star,” the Replacement says, shifting minutely. Eyes flicking back down, panicked, to Damian’s sleeping face. “Won’t be back ’til Tuesday, barring a crisis.”

“This  _is_ a crisis,” Jason says, and he means it. 

“ _Yeeaaaah_ ,” Tim says. “I’m gonna need you to keep your voice down.”

“Excuse you, little shit,” Jason says, “Is that any way to speak to someone who’s about to do you a favour?”

“Jason–  _Jason whatever you’re going to do–“_

“You,” he says, thrusting a finger at the younger man. “Need to be more trusting. And also, you’re welcome.” And he carefully drops down onto the couch, at Damian’s other side. Slinging an arm over the back of the cushions, he says, matter-of-fact, “Now it’ll be equally awkward for all of us, so he won’t feel like you were pitying him.”

“He’s a tiny murderous ass,” Tim hisses, over the boy’s head. “Pity is not on the table.”

Jason just shrugs, moving a little closer. 

And Damian– grumbles in his sleep, twitches slightly… and  _leans_. Pressing his cheek to Jason’s chest, without relinquishing his hold on Tim’s shirt. 

Without skipping a beat, Jay tugs at Tim’s sleeve, dragging him a little closer. Close enough he can halfway sling his arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“Well now he’s just going to kill both of us,” the babybird mutters sardonically, rolling his eyes.

“Nah,” Jason says, grinning and tightening his grip to a squeeze. “You know we can take him. Now cuddle up, kiddo.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/73615907599/cuddleshugs-meme)


End file.
